


When Accuser Meets Trickster

by 99AJAnnie99



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Children, Cocktail Party in Stark Tower, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Loki being Loki, M/M, Mention about Marriage, Peter becomes ally with the Avengers, Peter being jealous, Ronan being smooth(again), Ronan in Terran cocktail party clothes, Spideypool - Freeform, StarAccuser, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Thorki - Freeform, protective dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99AJAnnie99/pseuds/99AJAnnie99
Summary: Peter Quill aka Star Lord has met and been an ally to The Avengers, and a good friend too especially with Tony and Thor.  He was invited to Tony's cocktail party at the Stark Tower so he asked his Kree boyfriend to come with him.  That was when Ronan met with Loki, Thor's mischievous brother and Loki being Loki, he tended to tease Peter's jealousy towards his boyfriend.Hopefully, everything would end up with no bloodshed or disaster.





	When Accuser Meets Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of couples here but the main is StarAccuser, I do love ThoKi, Superfamily, and SpideyPool dearly, that's why I include them in here. 
> 
> The cocktail party scene was similar to the one in Age of Ultron.
> 
> Hope you all like this story :DDD

 

 

 

“Can you make Pina Colada?” 

 

Was the first sentence Peter ever said to the bartender in Stark Tower.

 

“Yes, sir” The bartender replied, blinking confusedly.

“Awesome! Can I have that please?” Peter said cheerfully.

 

“Oh, you want something to drink, babe?” Peter turned to ask his Kree boyfriend who was standing tall among all Terran. 

“Anything is fine for me” Ronan answered carelessly, not that Terran drinks could do anything to his body system anyway.

“Make it two then” Peter ordered the bartender.

 

Ronan was out of his armor and in Terran clothes that Peter got for him. He gotta thank Tony Stark for recommending him where to get good Terran clothes for both himself and Ronan and he was very thankful that Ronan agreed to wear those. 

 

He looked fucking hot with Terran cocktail party outfit! Could anyone imagine Ronan in smooth Slim Fit shirt, or in Ronan’s case, Bulk Fit charcoal long-sleeve shirt with two top buttons undone, showing glimpse of his muscular blue chest. Black slack pants that fit perfectly with his long legs, or more precisely, his glorious bums. Peter could jump on him at any minute now. 

Even he insisted on his facial war paint, he still look freakin’ hot for universal and even Terran standard.

 

Yep, Peter Quill aka Starlord aka Guardians of the Galaxy aka the Avenger’s new ally was invited to Stark Tower by Tony Stark himself to have cocktail party! And Ronan was his date tonight. 

 

He was very excited since he had been away from his home planet for so long and his new ally, the Avengers, seemed to be really cool group of dudes and ladies to hang out with.

 

He again was very thankful that Ronan would come with him on Terra.

 

_  
‘Can’t just let you go by yourself, right?’_

_‘Awwww baby I love you’ Peter gave him a very loving kiss._

_‘The Kree will do the war the day after anyway, so I am free until then’ Ronan added once their lips parted._

_‘……….That’s amazingly sweet of you, babe’ Going to cocktail party before waging war, Peter couldn’t thank him enough.  
_

 

“It’s done, sir” The bartender put two glasses of Pina Colada on the counter.

“Thank you, man. How much is it?” 

“It’s on the house, sir. But tips would be appreciated”

 

Peter then put some units in the tip jar among all dollar bills and left with his hot date. The bartender had to fish and stare at the space currency. 

 

“Oh my god, this thing tastes so good!” Peter couldn’t help blurting out with joy. He finally had chance to drink Pina Colada for real!! This was like a dream come true.

Ronan just nodded, his body was immune to mere Terran liquor anyway but this thing tasted okay.

 

“Peter Quill my man, how’s it going?” One voice greeted him.

“Tony! Good to see you man! Thank you for inviting me, this party is awesome!” 

 

Peter hugged his new friend Tony Stark and patted his back shoulder firmly which Tony reluctantly responded. He normally did not hug others easily but this man from space was very friendly, thought it might be okay.

 

“I’m glad you like the party, pal. And oh… who is this handsome alien over here” Tony had to look up to actually meet the eyes of said alien who was towering him, for real. Tony didn’t like being towered, but he would inevitably bear it.

“This is my boyfriend, Ronan. He is Kree from Hala. Ronan, this is my new ally that I’ve told you about, he is Tony Stark and when he’s in the suit, he is Ironman, his Avengers team is also very awesome!” 

Peter babbled out in one go, apparently couldn’t keep his excitement like a little boy. Ronan wouldn’t mind, he always loved whatever Peter was and Tony just blinked and smiled, the dry one.

 

“So this is the alien boyfriend you mentioned huh? You got good taste, Starlord” Tony said to Peter and he couldn’t help laughing and blushing a little. 

“Tony Stark at your service, how do you like the human party, sir?” 

“I am Ronan, Supreme Accuser of the Kree Empire. This party is acceptable, as long as Peter is having a good time, I am content” Ronan’s answer got Tony blink few times.

 

“Alright…. Enjoy yourself, okay? Let me know if you need anything” Tony nodded to them both.

“And oh! Your Pina Colada is awesome! I really love it!” Peter announced cheerfully. Tony blinked few more times before smiling and nodding abruptly.

“Don’t make me cry, glad to hear that, buddy” Tony pointed to him before walking away.

 

After parting with Tony, Peter was looking here and there, he was obviously enjoying the atmosphere and excited for being around Terran like himself again. He was away since he was 8 years old, and the area he was living was plain and provincial. He had never imagined that one day he would come to a cocktail party in one of the highest tower in New York city, the city he had only dreamt he would visit when he was a kid. Well, he never imagined he would be abducted to live with the aliens in the space too, so.

 

But everything had changed a lot, like a whole lot. How people dressed, how they talked, how they even looked now. The hair, the make-up, everything! He gotta ask Tony to show him how Kevin Bacon looked like now.

 

“You are really having a good time” Ronan stated, he looked at Peter’s smiling face lovingly.

“I surely am, babe” Peter smiled to his boyfriend. 

 

Ronan’s blue skin and facial war paint attracted some attention but since this was Tony Stark’s party, nobody seemed to mind at all and left them be which was awesome. Last thing Peter wanted was Ronan being upset coz of unwanted attention, but take a look at him. Tall and broad and in Terran fashionable clothes. Peter would surely keep the clothes for their occasional change of atmosphere. 

 

“Hey, I’m so glad you agree to come with me. Thank you, babe” Peter hugged his boyfriend and looked up at his beautiful violet eyes.

“After everything I’ve done for you, this one is hardly nothing, Peter” Ronan stated, also put his arm around his Terran.

“It means a lot to me, come on give me a kiss” And they kissed.

 

“Awwwww They’re so cute” Tony said while looking at the couple from another higher level.

“They really are” Steve “Captain America” Rogers who was standing beside him said. He nodded with amazed.

 

He was fetched here by Tony, saying that there was one big blue hot alien came with their new friend Peter Quill and Steve needed to see this. Oh well, after battling some aliens in some occasions, Steve Rogers had adapted into the new world quite well.

 

“A beautiful deadly assassin, temper-issue science brother who can turn green, A.I comes to life, Norse God of Thunder, a spiderman son, and now new teammate who is human but make a living in space with his alien boyfriend. My life is so fulfilled” 

Tony said much to himself, he lifted his champagne glass to sip.

 

“You forget something?” Steve reminded him, he felt odd not being mentioned.

“And a very hunk handsome super soldier husband, how can I forget? Come on honey, let’s enjoy the party” 

 

“Lord of Star! Is that you?” A cheerful voice boomed from Peter’s side and he turned to see.

“Thor!! How are you doing! Good to see you!” 

 

They hugged each other tightly right away. Peter was delighted to see another of his new friend, especially Thor, the god was like a space brother to him coz they met in space. The god himself was very friendly too. 

 

“I’m here with my brother, Loki” Thor introduced his brother who was eyeing everything quietly but smiled lightly from time to time.

“Hello, nice to meet you. I’m Peter Quill, people call me Starlord” Peter introduced himself.

“That’s an interesting name, I am Loki Odinson” Loki greeted back with slight smile.

“I’m here with my boyfriend, Ronan” Peter introduced Ronan.

 

Once they properly took a look at each other. The two gods and a Kree warlord had the same expression of confusion mixed with surprise.

 

“Supreme Accuser….. I totally didn’t expect to see you here” Loki was the first to speak up. His voice was steady but his eyes were gleaming brightly. 

“God of Thunder, God of Mischief, it is truly a surprise to see you here too” Ronan’s low rumbling voice stated. 

 

They all looked at each other dressing in Terran clothes oddly but no one dared to bring the topic up.

 

“Wait, wait you guys have met before?” Peter asked, looking back and forth.

“We met in Royalty Gala on occasions. I accompanied the Kree Emperor to the Royalty Gala where Royal families from planets and realms gathered together for politics or goodwill” Ronan answered his lover.

“Oh wow… that sounds grand” Peter couldn’t help gawking.

“Where Loki and I accompanied our father, Odin Allfather. He mostly commanded us to go by ourselves the last few hundred years thou” Thor supported.

 

“I assume the Allfather is doing well and mighty as always, God of Thunder” Ronan asked about his majesty, Odin Allfather, with all the impeccable manner of the Supreme Accuser.

“He is doing well, as well as our mother, thank you so much for asking, Supreme Accuser” Thor responded with equally goodwill.

 

Peter was looking at both of them back and forth, now was the time where Thor had the manner of the royalty prince and his Kree boyfriend as a Supreme Accuser, he knew what they were, it just looked like new things to him. Loki was looking at him with entertained. 

 

“What’s going on here, buddy? Look like a big group of hot outer space men here” Tony tapped at Peter’s shoulder, looked like he appeared out of nowhere.

“Oh Tony, erm…. Apparently it seems that my Kree boyfriend and Thor know each other, they usually meet in Royalty Gala, they said” Peter made a weird accent at the word Royalty Gala to express that he wasn’t familiar with that, at all.

“Oh okay….” Tony didn’t take any hint of Peter’s weird accent, or he did but he just didn’t care.

 

“I feel like they are shining so brightly and outclass us” Peter mumbled with Tony, looking his boyfriend and those two gods conversing about space, royal throne, their citizen’s wellbeing, whatever, something Peter wouldn’t care maybe. 

“Yeah, I know, that’s rude. But not for me, nobody could outclass me even if they’re gods” Tony commented carelessly and sipped his wine. Peter admired his confidence.

 

“You met Steve?” Tony asked Peter and he turned to see the Captain American was standing near Tony.

“Hey Stevie! Good to see you!” Peter hugged the bulked man, he felt that Steve Rogers was a very cool dude to hang out with. He felt some kind of good connection with him. 

“Good to see you too, Peter. I hope you find everything okay” Steve greeted back politely. He was very polite and friendly and shy out of his Captain America suit. Like a handsome gentleman from very old days.

“Everything was great! I love it. I’ve never thought I’ll be able to the join this very nice and cool cocktail party, thanks to our cool man Tony” Peter mentioned Tony and lifted his glass as a salute, Tony lifted his champagne glass back as well. “Don’t mention it, pal”

 

“I was away from Earth since I was very young so… I’m quite excited. How about you, captain? You’re having a great time?” 

“I do, it’s just different from the time I used to be but it’s all good” Steve replied and smiled with goodwill.

“Great to hear that” Peter patted at his bulk shoulder, OMG he felt the rock hard muscle was patting him back. 

 

Talking about difference in time, maybe that was one of the reasons why Peter felt he could connect to Steve somehow, being away at one time and came back at another time where everything was totally different. He really felt that.

 

“I’m just going to watch some movie with Tony over there, if you’re interested you’re welcome to join us, okay?” 

“Sure thing, captain. Enjoy!” 

 

“Quill, my friend” Peter felt a hand touched his shoulder.

“Yes?” 

“I think you better keep an eye on your blue alien boyfriend… coz he might get stolen, you know” Tony turned his face at one direction to point something to Peter. 

 

What? His Ronan got stolen? No way….. that was impossi…ble……..

 

Once Peter turned to that direction and……. He saw that Loki god with suave black hair was talking and smiling to Ronan…. And he was putting a hand on his boyfriend’s chest!!!! What! The! Fuck!!!

 

Now that was far off limit! He didn’t care they’d known each other for how god damn long but Ronan was his boyfriend! And his chest belonged to Peter only!

 

“Let’s get away from here, baby” Tony took Steve and rushed him out of the-likely-to-be crime scene.

“Is it really okay, Tony?” Steve asked worriedly, he looked back and saw fire coming out of Peter Quill, literally. 

“It’s much safer to watch it from afar, safety first” Tony insisted and took his husband away.

 

Peter was watching that Loki god flirting with Ronan mercilessly. He felt like he saw red everywhere, at one point he heard Loki said.

 

“You know what, I actually got a thing for a big muscular man with a big hammer……”

 

Alright bitch, that was enough!

 

Peter marched up to them and snatched Ronan’s arm very forcefully, even thou Ronan would budge only when he wanted to.

 

“Hey! It’s not nice to flirt with other people’s boyfriend, okay?” Peter said to the face of that suave god angrily. Now he didn’t care whether the person was a god or a Godzilla, Peter was ready to bitch slap any livings dared flirting with his blue boyfriend! Coz he was madly jealous as fuck! 

 

Not only the god didn’t seem to feel a thing, he was smiling like Peter’s reaction was so entertaining to see. 

 

“Hey Thor! Would you mind keeping closer look at your mad brother here?! He keeps flirting with other people’s man and that is not appreciated!!” 

Peter shouted to Thor who was conversing with some other people around there. He was so furious that his face turned red, he was sure as hell could fight a god now, especially the green-themed annoyingly suave god around here. 

 

“Sorry mate, will keep an eye on him” Thor came close and excused himself as well as dragged Loki out of that spot with a hand on his lower back.

“You better!” Peter still shouted after them. Then he turned to his boyfriend.

 

“Ronan! Da hell was that?! That god was obviously flirting with you and you let him?!” Peter was now furious at Ronan. He never had to be jealous of anybody trying to flirt with his boyfriend before coz Ronan looked too damn scary and murderous, and he was actually damn scary and murderous. But that god was obviously didn’t care and now he saw only red. 

 

“God of Mischief and I were just conversing about things. You have nothing you should worry about” Ronan held Peter close, he could see that Peter was upset with him, usually it happened when he committed genocide far too often or had no time for him. This time he was upset because one God was talking to him, that was new.

 

“He! Was! Flirting! With! U! He put his hand on your chest and said he had a thing for a muscular man with big hammer! It’s not obvious enough for you?!?!” 

Peter continued yelling at his boyfriend, he was madly jealous he didn’t care about anything anymore.

 

“Then I have to assure you that I have my eyes only on you, as well as my heart that I have sworn giving it to you a long time ago. It belongs to you, it will beat for you, and it will stop beating only to keep you safe” 

 

“…………….Alright” Peter was blinking with Ronan’s speech. 

 

This man was always smooth with his word! His anger and his jealousy were completely gone.  
Peter had been reminded once again why he fell for Ronan so deep, the man’s heart and loyalty was as fucking strong as he looked. 

 

“But don’t you let that happen again, okay? I don’t like seeing anyone flirting with you….” Peter said, still pouted his lips but the tone was softer.

“But I have to tolerate you flirting with others?” Ronan asked back but not so much heat in it.

“I only did it to get information! And don’t say you tolerate that, you commit genocide everytime you caught me doing that” Peter complained.

 

“Nobody can lay a hand on you, not even a finger. I’ve learned to tolerate them looking at you but no longer than 5 seconds” Ronan stated his objective towards his Terran lover clearly. 

“Same here, I don’t like people putting a hand on you too… now give me a kiss, will ya?” 

Peter didn’t want to fight or argue with his Kree boyfriend anymore, they’d been through a lot and they didn’t have a lot of time being together very often. Peter had learned to just forget anything they argue about and kiss to make up. Their time together was far too precious to argue with each other. 

 

Ronan kissed him and Peter held on to him. Now they had sealed the deal to just forget all the arguments and enjoy themselves while they could be together… 

 

“Ohh…. How lovely” Loki said with adoration in his green eyes at the scene before him, still they were gleaming dangerously.

“Brother, why would you do that to the poor Lord of Star there” Thor asked his brother with not-so-very serious expression once they were far enough

“Don’t you see his face? It was so entertaining! I haven’t had this much fun for a long time” Loki continued to laugh evilly.

“Stop that now….” Thor looked at him with stern face, unimpressed. 

 

God of mischief curves one of his eyebrows questioningly, before he realized after a moment.

 

“Aww….. are you jealous too, brother? You know it was just a tease, nothing serious. You know damn well you are my favorite big man with a big hammer here…….”

 

Then Loki kissed his brother so lovingly.

 

“What….. incest?! Oh my god… exactly they’re gods, but God was okay to be incest? Really? Ronan?” 

Peter asked his lover, hands grabbed on his massive arm, he turned to see the scene just on time. The two God brothers were kissing each other so passionately it should be a crime to the universe.

“……yes, in some galaxies, some realms, love and marriage between siblings is acceptable. Especially royalties, they tend to marry their own siblings or first cousins to keep the purity of the bloodline.” 

“Yike……but I gotta say, it looks pretty hot for these two……” Peter mentioned at the two god brothers who were still teasing each other in the way that looked unbelievably cute. The way they looked at each other like they were the only people in the world. It was grossly cute, Peter gotta give them that.

 

They called each other brother and kept making out…… Oh dear Gods……

 

“God of Thunder has always been very well known for his love and over-protectiveness over his brother, Loki. You should rest assured that I would be smart enough not to even think about laying my eyes on him” Ronan said. 

“You better be Mr. Accuser. By the way, do you want to find some place more private…?” Peter asked his lover. Peter gotta admit, he got pretty aroused from seeing those beautiful gods make out……damn….. 

And Ronan looked fucking hot, he couldn’t contain himself from jumping him anymore. He was sure Tony wouldn’t mind lending them some room. 

 

“…anything you ask, my Terran” Ronan smirked, he thought he quite owed Peter a little since he let himself being played by the God of Mischief and upset his lover. He knew damn well the very effective way to get Peter in a very good mood and forgive him everything.

 

Then they walked arm in arm to find some place more private just for themselves.

 

“There goes another love bunnies…. Hopefully my party hasn’t turned into an orgy… you’re okay, babe?” 

Tony turned to ask his man who still pretended he hadn’t seen two gods make out and one alien couple dragging each other away. He had one hand over his slightly blushed face and another wrapping an arm around Tony.

 

“Okay, another Disney movie to save my old man’s sanity…how about Dumbo? You tend to love circus animals, do you?” 

 

Tony typed on the shimmering transparent control panel that appeared everywhere he went then a large screen appeared in the air in front of them, Walt Disney classic music began to play……

 

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

 

Some time later, after other guests had left, everyone who were left gathered at the main table where Steve and Tony were sitting, drinking and talking. Even thou some of them kinda got messy hair and flushed face, others would just snorted and pretended they didn’t know a thing. 

 

“Okay my friends, I think it’s about time that Loki and I have to return to Asgard soon. It has been such a pleasant evening to share with all of you my comrades”

Thor announced with a mug of beer in his hand even thou he still looked very cheerful, it was not hard at all to tell that somebody got a pretty good make out.

 

“Say hi to little missy Hela for me too, will ya. Said uncle Tony miss her” Tony teased both of them with the straighish face and the most fake tender smile.

“Sure thing my friend, she’ll be happy” Thor responded cheerfully but Loki trained his green eyes on Tony and they were gleaming dangerously as well as his smile. It was so toxic that Tony could suffocate but he would stand it.

“Hela?” Peter asked.

 

“Our daughter” Thor announced proudly.

“Very fine young woman with the most toxic sharp claws who’s adopted favorite color of green just like her mother” Tony added description fluently.

 

Peter was blinking with narrow eyes.

 

“Alright…. Whose daughter again?” Peter asked coz he was totally lost right now.

“My brother Loki and I, our daughter” Thor still had a cheerful smile on his face while Loki just sipped his wine quietly and beautifully.

 

Peter blinked more, looking back and forth between two god brothers. These two were gods and they made out while calling each other brother….now that was incest which Peter reluctantly acknowledged moments ago, and now… their daughter? They had adopted baby girl as the norm of Asgardian royal brothers?... Peter could never find the answer of this in the universe by himself.

His confused face made Tony tried so hard to restrain his laugh, god this was so much fun and never got old.

 

“Let me explain this, I’m sure would do better than….. these two” Loki finally spoke, his human accent was so suave and on point that Peter felt he himself was a peasant. 

Loki eyed Thor and Tony pitifully at the end of the sentence. //in which Tony protest with all “Hey, I’m a multi-billionaire with genius brain here” and Thor was like “I’m the King of Asgard ruling all nine realms here” and Loki would be like “Shut up, you both equally incompetent”//

 

“Thor and I are not blood related brothers, my racial heritage is frost giant and we are unisex, so I gave birth to our first daughter Hela 200 years ago” Loki explained, his voice was as smoothly as silk. 

“And now she has grown up to become a fierce and beautiful warrior just like her mother” Thor added unnecessarily but he needed to.

“Thor, how many times have we discussed that overly boasting of our children in front of others is not very cool, but yes she’s very beautiful and competent warrior” Loki finished with neat manner that all the princes in Buckingham palace must be ashamed. 

 

“Children? You said children?” Peter pointed out the plurality there.

“Yes, we have 7 children” Thor again announced proudly. Even Peter gotta admit, as almighty as a God of Thunder, he was unbelievably loving talking about his children, gotta give him that.

 

“Okay….think I’ve learned enough God facts today” Peter lifted and downed his blue cocktail. He thought he had encountered a lot of things in universe but… his new team really brought him to another level.

Ronan just sat quietly beside him. He was never a talkative one in the group if it had nothing to do with war, battle, genocide, patriotism. He would just remain neutrally quiet, or you could say he just didn’t care. 

 

“Speaking of children, how is your son doing? Captain, Stark” Thor asked.

“Oh, he’s great, thanks for asking. I’m sure he miss his big muscular uncle Thor too” Tony answered and small smile curved up on his lips.

 

“You got a son?” Peter asked Tony, again he slowly got to know his new team, they never ceased to surprise him.

“Yes, Peter Parker, college student at MIT.” Steve announced proudly, everyone can see the fatherly love gleaming in his eyes. 

“Peter? That’s the same as my name” Peter was kinda happy to know that his new teammates’ son was actually had the same name with him.

 

Both Steve and Tony smiled fondly at him, that might be one of the reason why they kinda like this Star Lord, that lovable personality and same name as their son.

 

“We’re usually very proud of him but recently he just chose the life path that we are not very proud of” Tony said abruptly.

“Come on Tony……” Steve turned to them apologetically and Tony just rolled his eyes.

 

“so….erm… is he still living with you?” Peter felt a bit awkward when Tony said he wasn’t proud of what his son was doing lately, what da heck… it was not that he kinda got daddy issue himself……no.

“yeah he’s living with us but tonight he’s at his boyfriend’s place, Wilson” Steve still managed to have a very kind smile when he talked about his son.

 

“We’re not very fond of him” Tony interrupted once the forbidden name was spoken.

“Tony…… well…. Even thou we are very much concerned about our son because he got a lot going on in his life as a college student but we don’t want him to think that we are controlling his life too much and Wilson had saved Peter for so many times, so we think we might give him a chance… and Peter seemed happy to be with him so….”

“We’re still not very fond of him” Tony finished for his husband and Steve just sighed.

 

“Hmm……not really approve of son’s boyfriend huh? Well that’s not new to me…” Peter glanced at a big Kree warrior sitting beside him. Ronan glanced back but gave no comments….

 

“Speaking about my son, I really gotta call him. Friday, could you call little spider for me please?” Tony talked to his AI.

“Yes, Mr. Stark” A female voice AI answered. By now everybody got used to Tony’s AI already, only Peter and Ronan was surprised by that.

 

“Who’s that? Is somebody watching us from other place?” Peter looked around the place

“That’s Friday, Tony’s very capable assistant, she’s an A.I.” Steve explained calmly with that ever charming smile again. Peter kinda wondered how these two end up together thou.

“A.I. huh…. Remind me of Mainframe” Peter remembered one of Yondu’s ravager comrades, she’s not A.I thou but got similar kinda voice.

 

There was calling tone with Peter Parker’s image floating in front of Tony, the boy was kinda cute and got lovely smile, totally understandable why his parents adored him. Until there was a pick up sound.

 

‘Yes, dad’

 

“Peter, whatever you do, make sure to use condoms okay?” 

 

And the room just went stunted…. Some of the Avengers actually spitted their drink.

 

‘What?!’ Peter’s voice from the end of the line was extremely confused and embarrassed. Poor boy….

 

“Make sure to use condoms! Both of you! I’ve made sure to put a lot of them into your backpack lately, not that I’m encouraging you to do the activity that those are needed thou” 

 

Tony just continued casually as if his son wanted him to repeat that.

 

‘……come on Peter……. I’m still hard…..’ was faintly heard in the background on the other side and everybody just went solidly still….

‘Wade!! I told you to shut up!!! And why would you say that! You’re making my dad misunderstanding!!!..... no no no…. Dad… that’s nothing like you are thinking right now….’ 

 

Peter tried to explain but his voice panicked. It was either they were really doing it or his boyfriend was a fucking troll….. again poor boy.

 

“Alright…………” Tony pinched his nose hard, his breathing became more and more labored. Suddenly he jumped out of the couch.

“I’ve changed my mind… Don’t you dare touch my son, Wilson!!! Whatever you’re doing right now, stop it immediately!! I’ve your place locked on the radar and always ready to shoot laser into your sorry ass, I’ve already told you that!”

Tony walked away, raised his voice angrily. 

 

‘……I can’t touch Peter? Mr. Stark I hate to break it to you but I’m afraid that is too late………… Shut up Wade!!!!!!!!’ 

 

Again, mumbled background voice and poor boy Peter’s panicked scream from the other side.

 

“I’m gonna shoot your sorry ass myself!” It looked as thou furious Tony is on fire, literally. 

Steve shook his head hopelessly.

 

“Sorry guys, but I really need to talk to Tony right now. Thank you for coming and travel back safely okay?” 

Steve nodded to all of them politely before stumbled out of the cough and followed his husband, leaving everyone speechless.

 

“wow…… that one hella protective daddy we got here…” Peter mumbled much to himself but when he turned to Ronan, the Kree warlord just shook his head lightly.

“I don’t want to talk about it” Ronan just pretended that the drink in his hand was one of the finest in the galaxy and he could down it to his throat without thinking of something else.

“Agreed” Peter sipped his glass too. 

 

The scene just brought back some good old memories to both of them that had included Yondu’s wrath and his deadly fierce arrow, some memories they’d like to bury deep in the black hole hoping it would never resurface again………

 

Thor turned to Loki with raised eyebrow “What is condom?”

Loki just sighed and sipped his wine “Maybe you’d need some of that, brother” 

 

“What is condom?” The Accuser turned to ask his lover.

“Erm……nothing you should concern yourself with, babe. I don’t think we need that, we’re cool” Peter concluded and sipped his cocktail. 

 

 

At another corner of the floor…

 

“Friday, get me my suit!!” 

 

“Tony, come on… You know he was just teasing you” Steve came in and tried to calm his husband down.

‘Pops, help………’ Peter’s voice was so desperate, again poor boy.

“I like to tease people but I don’t like to be teased… Friday, suit!!”

 

‘Mark 46 is ready at the balcony, Mr. Stark’ 

 

“Tony…Tony wait” Steve came to block Tony’s way to the balcony.

 

“Peter if you’re listening, it’s okay I’ll talk to your dad. Goodnight son”

‘Thank you Pops, I love you!’ 

“Friday, cut the line”

‘Yes, captain Rogers’ 

 

And the line was cut, the floor became silent again. Tony looked up the ceiling with disapproved expression.

 

“Since when you can order my A.I. around?”

 

“Since I married you? Come on Tony, give them a break. Peter is 19, we cannot control his life forever.”

“But he deserves much more than this. Much more than that dry rotten fish ball!” Tony spitted out.

“But Peter loves him… and he saves our son for countless times already, if it’s not for him, Peter might not still be here with us, can you imagine that?” Steve explained calmly.

“I know…..but Peter still deserves better than that” Tony replied, still frustrated.

“How about we let him choose for himself?” Steve commented and Tony just looked at him, he had thousands of word to argue but he couldn’t say it with those mesmerizing blue eyes staring right into his.

 

“Giving them a chance is all I’m asking of you, Tony. You’re a wonderful father and I don’t want to see the day that our son chose to be away from us instead. You won’t be able to deal with that” 

Steve put his hands on Tony’s arms, both to calm him and to lock his eyes with his, to really listen to his words.

 

“I’ll be dead before I let my son elope with some rotten piece of Mexican tomato” Tony stated clearly and Steve just rolled his eyes with his husband’s comparison. 

 

“Right? So let’s forget about this and have fun tonight. Tomorrow our son will be back and we want to see him with happy face, yeah?”

Steve did what Captain America did best, he convinced his husband with the charming smile and mature personality. Tony narrowed his eyes but he always did fall for that.

 

“I won’t be listening to any shit you say if you’re not this handsome. How about you make me happy tonight? We’ve seen lots of couple doing it tonight and it isn’t fair since this is MY party” 

Tony put his arms around Steve’s tight waist and pressed themselves together. Captain America’s solid abs and chest always turned him on, especially something below the abs and had Tony bit his lips right away.

 

“So you are aroused after seeing those goofy bunnies doing it after all, you can just tell me earlier. I can always come up with good excuse to be absent from the party, you know” Tony said to his husband and pressing them together even more as a tease. 

“I am not aroused by them…..” Steve said shyly, his face turned red and avoided his husband’s eyes.

“Really? Can I check?” Tony was about to pull on Steve’s pants waistband to see the inside package for himself when he was lifted up by those strong muscular arms.

 

“See? You can’t even wait to lift me up again” Tony still spoke when Steve started walking from that spot.

“Make sure nobody sees us, Friday” Steve put Tony on one of his shoulder and walked to their quarter. He had spoken much enough tonight, maybe it was time to do practical lesson. 

“Yes, captain” A.I. responded and all the transparent windows around their walking path turned blur right away.

 

 

Back to the Avenger’s party table.

 

“Wow… seemed like most of you are married (to each other) and have children, that’s glorious, man” Peter lifted his Pina Colada as a salute to his new team mates.

 

“How about you, Lord of Star? When will you marry and have children with The Accuser” Thor asked good-naturedly. 

 

That got both Peter and Ronan looked at each other.

 

“We…erm.. we didn’t talk about that… yet.. I think” Peter stumbled with his words and tried hard to tear his gaze from his Kree boyfriend who was gazing at him with meaningful pair of violet eyes.

“I still have to wage war upon the Kree Empire’s enemy on everyday basis and Peter is not okay with that. I’ve asked for his hand a long time ago but he didn’t want to see me killing and rendering annihilation everyday so he wouldn’t accept my proposal.” Ronan’s answer got everybody’s attention, especially Peter’s.

 

“You better act quickly, Starlord, apparently the Supreme Accuser is a big fish to catch in the universe” Loki suggested cordially followed with a very poisonous smile.

“Hey, he’s not a fish to me” Peter argued.

“It’s only just a metaphor. The Supreme Accuser here is one of the most powerful man in the universe. You wouldn’t believe his area of domination and his fortune, it’s like galaxies combined. I am surprised that he would come here and sit with us” Loki added, he might wanna mean ‘come here with you’

“Seems like you know me better than I know myself, God of Mischief. You’re praising me too much” The Kree Accuser eyed him with warning smile and Loki just lifted his glass of wine in return. 

 

“Well……” Peter didn’t know how to respond to that. Seemed like he was out-witted by the god of mischief, again. 

 

He loved Ronan of course, and he knew that Ronan loved him too but their lifestyles weren’t very fit. He’s a goofy ravager and a guardian, stealing shit and sold it overpriced or do whatever he was paid to do, tried to get his ass out of trouble on everyday basis while Ronan was a very formidable warlord who had to fight wars for his people all the damn time. Maybe one day Ronan would finish his war and they could peacefully live together… Peter still dreamed about it.

 

“We will get married eventually” Ronan’s reassurance got Peter looked up to him.

“That day will come not too long, thank you for reminding me my responsibility, God of Mischief” Ronan lifted his drink to Loki as a salute.

“Anytime, Accuser” Loki just lifted his drink and nodded back with very mischievous smile.

 

That got Peter speechless…. Ronan just announced in front of everybody that he would marry Peter for sure. Peter was both embarrassed and impressed. With everything that Ronan possessed and conquered, he still chose Peter over everybody else in the universe.

 

“Peter’s adoptive father has already collected his dowry anyway” Ronan added solemnly.

“What?!” Peter felt the heavenly melody playing in his ears was suddenly crushed down into dust.

 

“Yondu? Collect my dowry?? When? Why didn’t I know about this!” 

“Why would you think he let you date me then?” Ronan asked with straight face.

“What?! Since when? And how much…. Baby tell me now, how much did he make you pay” Peter interrogated his Kree boyfriend openly now. He didn’t care they were in front of anybody anymore. 

 

Ronan grabbed his device from his pants and pressed the digit before showing it to Peter.

 

“WHAT!!!! This is a fucking crime!!! That dirty old fox just sold me to bit!!! And he didn’t even mention this! That smothering old fox!” 

 

Peter screamed once he saw the amount. The zero was so long he didn’t bother to count anymore. Now he could remember why suddenly Yondu could afford new ships, Eclector’s premium upgrade, and countless vacations with the folks right after Peter started dating Ronan. He just thought their business went good. He was so naïve!

 

“He said if I don’t pay him then, he will increase the dowry amount substantially according to the inflation, like by second. And he wouldn’t let you date me” Ronan added, again with straightest face.

“FUCK!! I’mma call and yell at him right now!!!” Peter jumped from the couch leaving all the Avengers and his Kree boyfriend speechless.

 

“Story of my life” Ronan said with the straightest face a Kree could have and lifted his drink to sip.

He didn’t mind at all to actually pay the dowry, he loved Peter and he meant to marry him one day. But he couldn’t really cope with the annoying feeling that Yondu Udonta just tried to give him hard time for dating his only son.

 

“They’re so lovely” Loki turned to smile to Thor and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he was seriously impressed with Starlord’s adoptive father. Who da hell in the universe would dare to fuck with the Accuser. Only a mad protective ravager dad Yondu Udonta would. 

“Whatever makes you happy, brother” Thor then kissed him back but on the lips and so passionately.

 

“Get a room on Asgard, buddies!” Clint Hawkeye Barton commented, he had seen too much make out for today.

 

“Speaking about that, we really need to return to Asgard, our children do not really like it when their mother was away for too long” Thor announced and stood from the couch with Loki in his arm.

“You’re right, I don’t want any of them set fire in my study room again” Loki agreed while Thor escorted him to the balcony.

 

“Don’t tell me how I should behave with my boyfriend and no! I won’t ask for any more money from him!” 

Peter was shouting into his communicator device on the very same balcony.

 

‘Then I can’t help it son. How do you think we could afford you m-ships after you wracked one after another if it’s not for your Kree boyfriend’s fat pocket?!’ 

Yondu’s I-don’t-care voice from the other side of the line and Peter narrowed his eyes.

 

“Return him those money. We don’t get married yet. That’s just not right!” Peter stated clearly. He didn’t want Yondu to just use Peter to extort a lot of money from Ronan, which he actually did.

‘Since when you think we care what is right and not right huh?? And we’ve spent all of those, he’s welcome to give us more thou’

“WHAT!!! That’s a lot of money we’re talking about here, like I can’t count the digits! How could you spend all those! And I didn’t even know about it!” Peter screamed into the device.

 

‘Like I care son! If he wanna screw with ya, he gotta pay!! I didn’t raise you to be fucked for free!’ Yondu shouted back.

“Now you sound really ugly, you know that?!” Peter pinched his nose.

 

‘He just can’t cope with letting you be married off one day, Peter’ Kraglin’s voice was heard from the background.

‘Shut up, Krag!’ Now that got Peter’s attention.

 

‘Anyway son, I ain’t return him no shit. You should be happy your sorry ass cost somethin’’ 

“Right right” Peter rolled his eyes and pouted his lips. 

‘Now I got business to take care, let me know once you got time to visit your old man so I can kick ur ass properly!’ 

 

Yondu ended the call with that, kicked his ass properly huh? Was that something an old fox who spent all his son’s freakin’ dowry could say! 

 

“Is everything alright, Peter” Ronan had approached him, he didn’t know when but he didn’t care.

“Babe! I can’t believe Yondu would do this to you, to us! I wouldn’t let him do that if I ever knew” Peter locked himself with his Kree boyfriend and whined. His arms hugged his strong solid figure and his face buried in that broad solid chest.

 

“It was alright, I intend to marry you anyway” Ronan answered plainly.

“But it’s not right!” Peter still whined.

“That’s Yondu Udonta, what do you expect” 

“You’re right, babe” Peter looked up to his boyfriend’s face. What would he expect from Yondu, he should be thankful that Yondu didn’t make Ronan pay like monthly or annually…. Or did he?

 

Peter heard somebody giggled, he turned and met with Asgardian brothers, spouse… whatever!

 

“You are one lucky being, Starlord. Apparently the Supreme Accuser here is willing to do anything for your hand. I respect that” Loki said, he looked at them both with adoration mixed with satisfaction?

 

“And please allow me to apologize to you properly, the thing that happened earlier tonight. I did flirt with the Accuser just because I wanted to see your reaction. You’re very cute and I couldn’t stop the temptation to tease you. Please forgive me” 

God of mischief approached and gave Peter one of the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Before he leaned in to give a peck on Peter’s cheek. Peter was surprised but didn’t really mind. Ronan and Thor? They seemed to mind a little…..

 

“It was pleasant to meet you and I wish you and the Accuser’s happy marriage soon” 

Loki finished with that, he smiled again before walking up to Thor.

Loki actually had a thing for a tall muscular guy with a big hammer but he wouldn’t tell Peter that.

 

“Wow……your brother… your wife… whatever, he really got it with his words” Peter admitted, he was actually swayed with the God’s tremendous charm.

“He is actually very good with his words, yes” Thor admitted reluctantly but his smile was full of love, that was so glorious.

 

“Until next time, farewell my comrades” Thor said goodbye to everybody, one arm rested on Loki’s back.

 

They looked up and sent signal to Heimdall. The strong steam of light shone down on them and they were taken back to Asgard.

 

“That’s a cool way to travel, shall we babe?” Peter asked his boyfriend and Ronan just nodded.

 

Peter and Ronan then went to their ship that was parked at another balcony. They had a really good time tonight and learned a lot about his new ally the Avengers. They didn’t stay the night as Tony offered earlier coz Ronan was busy, he’s got another fleet of enemy’s army to annihilate tomorrow………

 

 

End……

 

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

**Author's Note:**

> Loki being Loki :D  
> and Yondu being Yondu, I'm seriously impressed with him too :'DD 
> 
> Hope you all like the story  
> All the kudos and comments will be very much appreciated :D


End file.
